A Dangerous Game
by Dreaming Dreamer
Summary: Everything Kagome believed in, there was a reason behind it. Then she met Inuyasha and found what she had believed was lost. What she didn't know was that he had other plans in mind.
1. Eye Candy

**Author's Note:** I decided to release this story now, because I wanted to work on a story that would have lots of twists and focused on a more mature theme, hence the rating, and do please take the rating seriously. If any sexual situations make you uncomfortable then don't read then this story, it's just not for you that means. The sexual situations that will be later presented in this story will not be anything overly descriptive either. So any discomforts you have reading this story, well you have been warned.  
  
Here's the plan, I'm going to take down A Heart of Empire for heavy editing and major revisions, and The Lost Jewel is only going to be worked on until either all my stories are done or if I hit a writer's block with my other stories. A Country Life, High School Reunion, and A Dangerous Game will be the three main stories that I will continue to work on over the summer. So there's the plan for this summer, just giving you guys a heads up!  
  
**Disclaimer:** A few people are even lucky if they get a decent paying job, what makes you think I would own Inuyasha?

** A Dangerous Game  
  
Chapter One  
  
Eye Candy**

****  
  
Two and a half decades ago another heir was born into the wealthy and the powerful money-hungry family, the influential Inukai's. His father was Inutashio Inukai, the son that inherited three out of the four billion dollar worth business empires. The legacy of the family was never short of wonderfully claimed praises, always known for their extremely good looks and having a cunning sharp mind.  
  
And Inuyasha Inukai inherited everything that made him an Inukai and more. He was known to be an infamous playboy with a dangerous side. A side that made him more determined to get what he always wanted.  
  
He had never been refused or turned down when he was in search of getting what he wanted. No, was a word that he was not too familiar with, it simply was not in his vocabulary.  
  
And then he met her, the one that would change everything he thought he knew about himself.  
  
The one that would make his world slowly crumble.  
  
The one that did not give into him.  
  


She could hear the loud blasts of music pouring out of the mansion. The music wasn't something you heard at high school parties, it was the type, well the type you heard in an opera or a fancy gathering. And this party was no different.  
  
The billionaire son of Inutashio Inukai was throwing a party in celebration of his twenty-fifth birthday. Only classical and fine tastes were reserved for this type of party. She wasn't surprised at all.  
  
Kagome inhaled deeply and walked towards the guard with a brave front. She had been to a party like this one and only once. That too was long ago, it was something she tried to forget about; too painful to deal with constantly.  
  
Her past...  
  
The guard looked at the invitation that she handed him and gave it back to her. He nodded to her once and turned back to his stationed post.

Kagome slipped the invitation back in her purse and walked into the opening tall black iron gates. Once she was past the gates she was in awe. She had heard many rumors about this place, all of which talked about how gargantuan and beautiful the house was, so far all of the rumors were true.  
  
It was a beautiful home, Kagome concluded. But she also knew that only men with egos the size of Japan would spend so much on a home like this one. Not to live in, but to flaunt what they could afford to have that others could not.  
  
She felt the surge of power and money that this land sat upon, each step made her remember why she was here and who she was. She would have to watch her back tonight because she was hanging with the wealthy and powerful people. The ones that could easily make her penniless if she did one thing wrong, all it took was one.  
  
A group she had once lived in and known or so she thought. She let out a weary sigh and went up the stairs.

'You have to stop thinking about him, he's in the past, and he's not worth thinking about anymore.' She chided to herself quietly.  
  
Her heels clicked powerfully against the marble-slated stairs that led inside the home of where the party was held at. Kagome remembered what Kikyo, her boss, had said on the phone about Inuyasha Inukai.

However her words became a big jumbled mess once she stepped inside.  
  
Seeing how stylishly decorated his house was, she was shocked. The glittering chandelier rained down on her and the light sweeping at her skin. Kagome looked around uneasily. It had been awhile since she was out on the party scene with these types of people.  
  
She saw the people of the upper class all mingling around and laughing at each other's sophisticated jokes. Then she felt the familiar queasiness as she was surrounded by them. The ones who were more privileged and much wealthier than her.  
  
She had never been part of this society. Even now she didn't know how to act around them, even though she worked with them all the time.

Her problem wasn't that she hated them. No, it was that while she was struggling to make ends meet with college, while these people were throwing down endless amounts of money for vacations, expensive clothing, cars, or new homes in exotic places. They always took advantage of everything.  
  
While Kagome had always worked hard for her money, they had made their money easily. Most of them by inheritance, otherwise their touch was that of a golden one.  
  
A part of her envied the success that came to them so easily and another glad she never had lived this sort of life.  
  
This elegant lifestyle barely had room for love and compassion, only money and power was at the top of the chain. Kagome didn't know where she would be if she didn't have the support of her mother and brother along the way, even her grandfather had helped her during the though times.

Family was very important for her and never the money.  
  
She was amused to find everybody here. Anybody who was somebody was all here, they were all a millionaire or more. _Except for her_.

Kagome carefully weaved her way through the crowd and found a secluded spot to sit at. She wanted to be left alone, just wait till the party was over and call Kikyo later, to assure her that she had attended the party.  
  
She was forced to come here on behalf of her boss. Kikyo was sick so she was supposed to go for her and have her excused for not being able to attend Inuyasha's birthday party.

Kagome wondered if her boss purposely spited her. Kikyo knew Kagome did not like going to parties, not after what had happened years ago. The social life didn't seem so grand anymore...  
  
Of course there was no way Kikyo could've known the reason why, it was years ago.  
  
Kagome sat there and watched the guests dancing and chatting the night away. While doing so she had declined a group of men who asked her for a dance. She knew that they potentially saw her as something they could have in their bed by the end of the night. It was always more than just a dance that they were offering and asking for.  
  
She wasn't naive; she knew how men like them thought. After all she had gone to school and worked with men just like them. Full of money, power, and the ever so popular 'I own the world' attitude.  
  
Kagome remembered that she had also lived that kind of life once. But that was all in the past that was when she was still with him. It was a past she was willing to forget. Her outlook on life had changed after her life epiphany and giving in wasn't something she liked doing.  
  
Only if it was necessary.  
  
Seeing that an hour had passed by, she was about to leave when she saw a dark figure looming behind her with his shadow draping over her. She looked up, ready in mind to call the man off... Until she saw the strikingly handsome man looking down at her. Suddendly her mouth had gone dry and her tongue felt like sandpaper as she watched the man walk around her. He now stood in front of her.  
  
She saw that his body was solid and power built. It was sculpted to such perfection that it seemed unreal and unbelievable. His skin was radiating off a beautiful golden hue tone, which was most likely a tan from the sun.

His gold opaque eyes watched her with enjoyment like a cat cornering its prey. Meanwhile his tall and dominating figure stood casually above her, and then he gave her a calm collected smile that got to her.  
  
"Hello, I don't believe we've met?" his voice said; deep and huskily.  
  
Kagome stared at him unable to turn him down, despite what all her warning signals were saying. She had never seen a man so handsome, daring, and dangerous before. He was like fire, slowing burning onto her skin and then eventually reaching her insides but only to create a sensational tingle.  
  
A huge knot formed in her stomach, she felt nervous and excited at the same time. Kagome extended out a hand for him to shake, "It's Kagome, Kagome Higurashi." She said, still staring into his eyes.  
  
His lips pulled back into a curvier smile and shook her hand only to not let it go. Instead he continued to hold it in his. "Would you care for a dance?" he asked. Kagome nodded and stood up, feeling very weak just by being in the presence of him. She couldn't think straight. 'Why not?' she thought, after all it was a harmless dance.  
  
What could happen?  
  
He led her to the dance floor and held her carefully while they danced, and her heart beated with such desire that she had never felt before. It was as if she wanted to know more about this man. The one who made her feel so desirable with a single look, let alone with a single touch.  
  
Her eyes traveled up his face looking deeply into his eyes, and their eyes locked. Kagome could see in his eyes the type of man he was.  
  
In his eyes there lied lust and desire, but power also emanated from them. It was a strong feeling she received from him. Slowly the hand that held her back started to rub her back in circular motions sensuously, knowing exactly what to do to make her fall for him even more.  
  
Kagome however made no signs of noticing what he was trying to do, she didn't even shiver in delight. She knew what he wanted and she took control of her feelings right then.  
  
Somewhat...  
  
But that did not mean she would give into him. She had worked years of hard work to make it this far in the business world. She would not throw away her life, her career, for this man. She would not fall for him.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked, her eyes still locked with his and his eyes never leaving hers. He stated, simply, "Inuyasha Inukai, VP of the Inukai Corporations. Why?"  
  
Kagome finally blinked, but still looked up at him. "You never introduced yourself earlier."  
  
He arched one of his perfect brows in mock amusement, "I guess I didn't, are you surprised though?" He asked giving her a haughty smile. Kagome shook her head slowly and countered back, "No, should I be?"  
  
He let out a deep rich laugh that filled her ears. Kagome gently shook off the hand that was rubbing her back as a warning, each second getting harder for her to do so.  
  
"I hope you know Mr. Inukai, that I'm not someone you can expect to be in your bed by the end of the night. I'm not like that at all, and I know that was your intentions when you started to touch me inappropriately."  
  
His eyes traveled the length of her face, taking in every detail seriously. "What makes you think I was intending to have you in my bed by the end of the night?" Kagome looked deep into his eyes and lifted her arched eyebrows in surprise. "Then why is it you're trying so hard to seduce me?"  
  
He leaned his face closer to hers so that his lips hovered near her delicate ears, while his warm breath sent delightful tingles up and down her neck. "How else am I supposed to capture the attention of a beautiful woman such as yourself?"  
  
Kagome's heart fluttered a bit, but only for that moment. She stood still and kept her composure and her face showing no emotions. "Then try to keep your touching to a minimum. I'm not some sex fiend that gives herself to any man because he is offering it to her like food on a silver platter."  
  
His eyes skillfully danced over her face interested by her stubbornness, and the fire within. He smiled, amused by her. He had never met anyone like her, she was so guarded and fierce over her emotions.  
  
"Feisty aren't we? I promise I won't do anything here." He said, while his hand on her back was now gently resting in the scoop of her back. His other hand was holding hers as he guided her while they continued to dance. He watched her while her eyes wandered off somewhere else.  
  
He knew when he saw her, that he wanted her. There was something about her which kept him intrigued and wanting more. He did admit he was fairly surprised, when she didn't melt in his arms right away the minute he told her who he was; of what he was. But when he touched her he felt a slight spark, and he needed to know more about this woman.

The desire for him to need and have her grew each second.  
  
His thoughts then wandered off to how she continued to resist him when he was giving her his full attention. In most case women like her would die for, or give into him so willingly. But not her... She just didn't seem interested...  
  
It puzzled him so, but he smiled. He had to admit, he did enjoy having a good challenge or two once in a while. Tonight didn't seem like such a bad idea to take on a challenge.  
  
His head bent closer to her so that his face was but a mere few centimeters away from hers, he smirked when he saw her eyes widen at their close proximity. "What are you thinking about?" he whispered, his warm breath once again fanning her face and neck. Kagome felt mesmerized at the moment, her mixed emotions clouding her eyes.  
  
She felt the need for him as well as he did for her. She felt desirable and wanted by this man. Each touches and caresses making her wonder, and always taking it to another high.  
  
But then she also felt anger for making her feel weak. That anger quickly led her to lean her head back, so that she still had some space between them. "Nothing," she lied. She knew men like him. They were always trying to find some way to get a woman to end up in a bed with them. Women were toys to men like him. They carried no sentimental value at all. Love did not exist for them, only lust.  
  
It was just one big game, and she would not be a part of it.  
  
His eyes flashed for a brief moment red, anger at the thought of her pushing him away. But he soon quickly forgot the anger when he saw her eyes. They carried a confused look. She seemed to be struggling to fight her own battles, and he was one of them.  
  
Knowing that he had met someone who actually had the guts to go against him, someone who knew which buttons to push, and then push over and over again without going over the limit. He had to admit she was smart, and he was beginning to find out that it was another attractive thing about her that he liked very much.  
  
He enclosed the gap between them and nipped at her the junction of her shoulder and neck. He smirked again when he heard her gasp and shudder against him. What he didn't expect was a slap on the face afterwards.  
  
"You had no right to do that." She whispered, not noticing the people who were watching them. He wanted to smirk but instead covered it up by having his hand touch the stinging area where she had slapped him. He looked at her as if she was crazy.  
  
He could slowly hear the soft whispers of astonishment floating in the air. She had slapped Inuyasha; the Inuyasha Inukai. He ignored the whispers and watched her.  
  
Inuyasha had to be careful. He didn't want her to think he was too full of himself. He had to play along in order to get what he wanted in the end.  
  
Her...  
  
"I'm sorry, I lost control of myself." He said, not really apologizing at all. She rolled her eyes and marched her way out of the dance floor and headed towards the nearest exit. He turned to his guests and ushered them to dance, soon they lost interest and went back to dancing. But an occasional few would still look at him in shock.  
  
He ran after her outside, something he rarely did for a woman. "Kagome!" he called out. She heard him but didn't slow her pace at all. Instead she increased it. He quickened his pace also, in a few long strides he was already at her side. He was panicking for that few seconds, he was starting to lose her.  
  
His challenge, his prize...  
  
"Look I'm sorry, don't leave because of what I did. Why don't you stay a little longer and enjoy. I promise I won't do anything." Which was another lie, he had difficulty keeping his hands off her. The warmth of her skin and the softness of it was so very irresistible, calling out to him.  
  
She was so different from the others, and he wanted her.  
  
Kagome turned around, her dark eyes flashing with anger. "No, I won't stay! Don't you know what the word no, means? I'm not some toy Inuyasha! And you can certainly bet that I won't end up with the likes of you. I wouldn't come near you even if you were the last man on earth! If you want a quick one night stand then go back to your party, I'm sure there is someone in there that wants you. But it won't be me, I'll make sure of it."  
  
Inuyasha saw that he had touched a painful nerve when he saw the anger in her eyes. He didn't know what it was but he had definitely struck it, and hard. He nodded and let out a deep sigh. "Okay," He said slowly backing off, "Okay, I won't bother you anymore. I just wanted to get to know you that was all. I didn't mean to hurt you." His eyes pulled away and he looked down on the ground giving a defeated look.  
  
Kagome looked at him and felt a bit of sympathy for him. Seeing him so down... 'Now just wait one minute! Don't feel sorry for him! He was trying to get you in his bed one minute ago, it's all a game!' 'But is it? He looks so apologetic and down...' 'No! It's a trick, a trick I tell you! He's a man, a playboy!' Her mind wavered back and forth, on what to do with the situation.  
  
She pushed her thoughts aside and gave him a small smile. He looked up slowly and was relieved. "How about we go somewhere and grab a bite to eat?" She suggested, confused that this new feeling of giving in was taking over. It was as if she couldn't help it, there was something about him...  
  
He nodded, grinning wider. "I'd like that." Kagome unlocked her car and slid into the driver's seat. She decided that she would give him one chance that would be it. No more afterwards...  
  
She had her own plans to make and he wasn't part of it.  
  
  
  
She took a sip of her cappuccino and eyed Inuyasha, who took a large sip from his coffee. His eyes were looking out of the window, that they were seated next to in the small coffee shop. His eyes focused on the rain that had shortly fallen after they had arrived there. The sound of the rain soothed his nerves, and he didn't feel so anxious around her now.  
  
He returned his attention back to Kagome who was also looking outside. He didn't know what made him always on the edge around her. It was a new feeling that he had never felt before, like when he was with other women. She always seemed to challenge or question him in everything, whether she knew it or not.  
  
Inuyasha watched with interest, as she licked her lips, or how her small hand balanced her chin in the palm of her hand. Everything about her was different. She was sophisticated, smart, beautiful, and determined.  
  
Determined for something he could not read.  
  
He had never met a woman in his entire life, which had all those qualities at once and still managed to keep him wanting more. He couldn't understand it. He knew that he was easily about a whole six inches or so taller than her, but she didn't shake in fear. He could have her crushed for her insolence but she didn't back down. Instead she turned it back on him and put up a good fight, both coming out in a draw.  
  
Him barely winning alongside her.  
  
Feeling his eyes watching her, Kagome turned her attention towards him and let off a shrug. "So how do you like it here? I know it's not probably nice as what you're used to but..."  
  
Inuyasha shook his head, intervening. "No, it's nice and simple. That's what I like about this place. I mean sure their coffee isn't the best, but its good enough... Besides it's not their coffee I'm thinking about at the moment." He added, and smiled.  
  
His words tingled up her spine, while her mind fretted at the thought of how she was slowly breaking down her own walls. The same walls that she had put up years ago, to keep away the pain that caused her so much grief.  
  
She never wanted to fall in love again. She didn't think she could deal with it again. Especially not after last time, no definitely not after last time...  
  
It was too much for her. It was something that she never wanted to experience, to ever be in that situation again.  
  
She glanced over at his large and expensive gold watch, it read midnight from her point of view. She had to admit it was late. "I guess I should take you home." She whispered sadly, knowing that this would be the last time that she would probably ever see him again.  
  
The thing was she didn't expect it to bother her so much.  
  
  
  
Kagome sat outside leaning over her balcony, staring at the glowing moon that was out tonight. Her mind drifted off into her past unsealing what she had wanted to forget for so long. But how could she forget something like that when it was her first love, her true love?  
  
(_Flashback_)  
  
"Kouga! I can't see anything, remove your hands from my eyes right now!" However he did not remove his hands from her eyes. He whispered in her ear where to go and turn.  
  
Back then she had trusted him, and so she listened to his instructions. Her heart floating away with the clouds at that very moment.  
  
When they had stopped walking, Kagome's heart beated with anticipation. He slowly removed his hands off her eyes and said, "Now you can open your eyes." Kagome did so and gasped at the view before her. The glowing rays of the setting sun, and the waves gently crashing upon the sandy shore, had captured her heart.  
  
She turned around and saw that a small table was set up for them, next to the view along with the food. She turned around and looked at him, wondering what he had in mind when he planned all this. Tonight wasn't anything special that she knew of. It wasn't their anniversary or of that sort...  
  
He reassured her with a smile and laughed. "Come on let's get seated." Kagome placed her small hand in his, and followed him to the table. When he pushed in her chair, he then sat across from her, looking deeply into her eyes. Into her soul.  
  
Kagome folded her hands in her lap and couldn't help herself from producing such a large smile on her face. She could feel it. Something special was going to happen tonight. She could always feel it when she was with him.  
  
"Why are you looking at me like that?" Kagome said, feeling self-conscious at the moment. His blue eyes twinkled with such joy that Kagome's heart jumped. "Nothing, it's just you're so beautiful." Kagome blushed madly at his compliment.  
  
"Thank you." She whispered, her heart still beating fast. She loved how he made her feel like she was the only one for him. Her hand went up to nervously tuck behind a loose strand of hair that fell out of place, that was before he reached out and held onto her hand.  
  
"Kagome," he whispered, his eyes staring at her intensely. "I know that it's only been a year... But I feel like it's been an eternity. My love for you is real, my heart that beats in rhythm to yours is true, and I feel that it's time for us to take this step even further."  
  
Her eyes widened at what he had revealed to her. He was going to... Before her mind could put everything together, he was already at her side and down on one knee, with one hand revealing a black box that faced her.  
  
"I could see myself with you only, there is nobody else Kagome. If you choose to accept this ring, you will have made me a very happy man. The happiest man on Earth... Kagome Higurashi, I ask for your hand in marriage, will you marry me?"  
  
Her eyes were filled with tears of joy. She nodded her head, unable to say the words. She was overcome with happiness. He slipped the ring on her finger and picked her up, spinning her fast and making her laugh.  
  
He always knew how to make her laugh, that was another reason that she loved about him.  
  
He laughed with her, joy running through his veins. He showered her with kisses on her face and put her down, then held her close to him, resting his chin on top of her head. "You don't know what you have done for me, Kagome. I'm so glad that I will be able to spend the rest of my life with you. Can you imagine?! Just the two of us forever."  
  
Forever... The words echoed in her head. It seemed so promising, but that soon faded quickly.  
  
All his words, everything that he had done for her, it meant nothing in the end...  
  
..................  
  
Kagome wanted to surprise him, she got off work early today. She ran up the steps eagerly and was surprised when she saw the door was unlocked, he never had his door unlocked. She turned the knob of the door without any thought.  
  
She stepped inside and was surprised to find the house in complete darkness. Usually the house was always bright with the windows shades pulled back to let the sunshine in. She went over and pulled back the shades, letting the sunlight hit the room with brightness.  
  
She walked around the house in search for him. She didn't find him in the kitchen, the living room, the dining room, or the entertainment room. With a slight pout on her lips for not being able to find him right away she headed up the stairs. His room was on the far right. Kagome quietly opened the door and was half way open when she heard a soft moan.  
  
Her heart paused in agony at that one sound, the sound of another woman.  
  
Tears quickly welled up, her world slowly crashing down. Everything she thought she had wanted with him... Slowly seemed meaningless now.  
  
Then she heard incoherent words of promises being whispered. It was him whispering, but to who? Kagome pushed the door all the way open and let the complete shock and numbness take over her. The image she saw displayed uncomfortably in her mind. As if it was glued to her eyes to make her always remember.  
  
And she would.  
  
Unable to blink, she just stared at Kouga, who was naked under the covers with another woman. He kept kissing her, running his hands through her hair and cupping the base of her neck and shoulders. In return the woman laughed and kissed him back.  
  
Kagome finally pulled out of her stupor and let out a gasp. More tears were quickly reaching to the surface of her eyes.  
  
The pain she was feeling, the realization hitting her full force. Time seemed to stop for that moment when he turned around, his eyes meeting hers. They seemed surprised at first but then regret had reached through.  
  
He had hurt her...  
  
"Kagome..." he said, shaking his head fast. "Look this..."  
  
Kagome intervened, "You promised me," she whispered softly. "You said that I was the only one, it would be just us. How could you do this to me?" Her face grew hot from anger while her heart was tearing up on the inside.  
  
She waited a little longer to see if he had anything, anything at all to say to her. In the corner of her eyes she watched the woman that was in the bed with him. She slowly shifted away from him. Most likely embarrassed by the situation she was in.  
  
All Kagome had wanted to hear was what he had to say. Did he even care, did he still want to be with her?  
  
But there was nothing. He said nothing else. She knew then that it was over.  
  
It had to end now and fast.  
  
With a heavy heart she tugged on the ring, it slowly came off. She dropped the ring on the floor, her shoulder shaking, and her tears falling fast onto his white carpet. She looked at him one last time and turned around.  
  
Kagome ran fast as she could down the stairs and out of his house. What would've been their house...  
  
She never saw him again after that incident.  
  
Her answering machine remained untouched, fear of what he might've said on it. She knew if he apologized, that if he told her that he loved her, she would run right back to him into his arms. She knew she would forgive him.  
  
She would've, if she listened to the messages, in which she never did. Instead she had flushed the tape down the toilet that very day, and packed her stuff into boxes the following week. She moved away from Kyoto and never looked back.  
  
The only things she left behind back at her old apartment was everything that he had given to her. She no longer had the desire to keep it or to remember what their love once was. What their love had made her feel.  
  
If only moving away from him was that easy. No, she had to endure months of crying, heartache, and losing herself in a world of darkness and self pity.

For one and a half years she pulled herself away from the life that she once loved. She grew accustomed to living in her new home and spending her free time in her safe haven. She couldn't trust men for a long time afterwards, only her brother and grandfather.  
  
She was afraid to have her heart crushed again. Years passed by and she soon moved on, her heart began to heal slowly... But the thought of him and what he had done haunted her dreams every night, she could never forget.  
  
Or forgive...  
  
(_End of Flashback_)  
  
Kagome touched her cheek and was surprised to find tears on her cheeks. She still was very sensitive to that particular subject, even after all these years. She wondered what had made her think about that subject once again and then remembered the date.  
  
Today was exactly five years ago when she had left her home. The day she distanced herself away from him. She sighed and retreated back to her room, sitting on her bed alone...  
  
She hated it, being alone, to not have that someone to love.  
  
It wasn't that she hated Inuyasha, it was that he reminded her so much of him. Kouga had also come from an influential family. He had money and the power also.  
  
But it was the fact that he was the one that approached her and chose her out of all the women that were out there at the party. It was her and only her at that time.  
  
That was why she loved him so much. He could care less about how little she had or who her family was. He loved her for who she was.  
  
He had chosen her.  
  
Drawing her knees up to her chin she looked at her left hand, noticing the missing weight of the ring. '_That ring_...' Sighing, she crawled into bed and closed her eyes. She would not fall for Inuyasha. One broken heart was horrible enough, two would be impossible for her.  
  
After all Kouga had been enough and she had thought he was the one too. She didn't need another man in her life only to end up lying to her or worse making her cry over him in the end, for his mistakes.  
  
She had put away the past a long time ago, or so she thought she did. She would no longer love another man, or fall head over heels for one either.  
  
She couldn't afford too...  
  


"Oh Kagome, how nice of you to join us... You're late." Her boss glared at her for a moment and then turned around to the power point, and began to explain next week's process. Whatever that was.  
  
Kagome let out a relieved sigh and sat down next to Sango. Last night had been the worst night ever for her. This was the first time in years that she had cried over him. A small part of her still wanted to be with him. She didn't enjoy living alone and single, it was lonely and unsettling. She wanted and needed more.  
  
She turned to Sango and prepared herself. Sango gave Kagome a worried look, howeever Kagome reassured Sango back with a smile. "Why were you late this morning?" Sango whispered.  
  
Kagome looked away and pretended to be listening to Kikyo's speech. "I slept through the alarm." She whispered back, still avoiding Sango's eyes. She didn't want to talk about the real reason why she was late this morning. The whole night she had been up crying over Kouga again and again. Wondering what would've happened if he didn't cheat on her, what her future would be like now...  
  
Kagome closed her eyes and rubbed her temples. She felt the surge of pain and regret ricocheting right through her head again.  
  
Sango noticed all of this and didn't say anything, she and Kagome would have to talk later. She turned back around to Kikyo, who continued to talk about the profits of the business. She pointed to the percentages on the power point and explained their sales had decreased in the last three months.  
  
"What I'm trying to tell you airheads, if you were even listening... Is that we decided to take up the offer that Inukai Corporations proposed to us. We're going to merge companies together and be the number one business corporation in Japan, and possibly the world. What do you have to say to that?" Kikyo said, with a rare smile on her face.  
  
Kagome froze and opened her eyes. Did she hear Kikyo right? They were going to merge their company with... She jumped up from her chair and looked at Kikyo as if she was crazy. "Why...? Why are we going to merge with them? Why them?" she said quickly. Afterwards Kagome then had realized her mistake.  
  
Kikyo rolled her eyes and leaned over the table, gripping the edge hard. "Well if you were here on time... You would've heard that our business is going down and fast. We need some financial aid to help us back up on feet. So if Japan's number one corporate business company is offering to help us, then why not?"  
  
She paused looking at Kagome with a look on her face that wanted to make Kagome run as fast as possible away from Kikyo, however she stayed put.

Kikyo continued to glare at her and talk at the same time. "Do you have the millions that we need in order to get this company back up in the lead? I don't think so. So now next time you have a question to ask me; make sure it's something useful and not stupid. Now you're all dismissed, and I expect to see all of you here Monday morning. Ready to carry out the new plans but if you're not here consider yourself fired. Kamiyo! Take Higurashi out to lunch and filled her in with the rest of the details."  
  
Sango nodded and led Kagome out of the dismissed room. "Come on Kagome let's go to lunch." Sango said, seeing how down her friend was. Kagome gave a nod and walked beside Sango to go to lunch.  
  
Sango had a feeling it was going to be one long and awkward lunch.  
  
  
  
She watched Kagome moved around the food on her plate, she had barely eaten anything since they had arrived. "So...Umm how's the family?" Sango knew it was a weak attempt to get her to talk, but she had to do something. The silence was beginning to become unbearable.  
  
"They're fine. Mom took Grandpa on vacation last week. He came home with sunburn all over and he also managed to scare off the new tourists with his ancient purifying scrolls, but other than that things have been quite normal for them..." Kagome stopped talking again things were beginning to become dead silent at the table again.  
  
However for Sango it was becoming very annoyingly uncomfortable. "How about Souta? Is he enjoying the college life?" Kagome nodded, not saying another word.  
  
Sango slammed down a fist on the table and Kagome jumped back. Sango had to pull her out of her misery before it got worse. "Kagome we've been friends for a long time but this... This whole not wanting to talk about it is driving me insane, and you more sad and alone. Now we're friends and you can trust me, just let it out. It'll only be worse later on if you continue to keep it all bottled up."  
  
Kagome let out a choked sob and stopped pushing the food on her plate. Her fingers weaved into her hair, frustrated and tired from the night before. "I was thinking about him again last night." Kagome admitted.  
  
Sango grabbed Kagome's hand and patted the back of it. "Look I know you wanted so much to be married to him and carrying his children... But sometimes things like this happens for a reason, at least now you know what kind of man he is. Be glad you're not married to him now and just found out what a liar he is."  
  
Kagome lifted her head up and looked over at Sango, "I know that I was fortunate to have found out before we were married. But I can't help feeling so... Weak for crying over him, even after all these years. I just think that it's not fair he's been able to move on and live his life carefree. He'll never have to worry. I can never live my life like that and he's the reason why. I can't go to parties without thinking about him, I can't go anywhere and look at another guy without seeing his face in their eyes, one way or another."  
  
"You need to put it behind you, not all men are bad. Learn to trust them again, Eventually you'll find someone who will love you and never again hurt you, like he did. That'll be the day when you'll be calling me and telling me how happy you are. As for Kouga... Well he'll be the last thing on your mind ever. So move on and be optimistic. After all Kagome, he didn't win. You did. He's the one who lost you and I bet right now he's kicking himself in the crotch for cheating on you."  
  
Kagome smiled, "You think so?"  
  
Sango mentally pictured the image in her head. "Yeah, and I bet it hurts him like hell." Kagome and Sango both let out a laugh. When they stopped Kagome reached out for Sango and pulled her into an embrace. "Thanks I needed that."  
  
Sango nervously rubbed the back of her neck afterwards. "Don't thank me yet, we still have to go over Kikyo's business merger plans." Kagome let out a long groan and banged her head on the table.  
  


Monday morning Kagome walked into the office, happy and refreshed. She had taken Sango's advice and placed the thoughts of Kouga, far and high on a shelf in the corner of her mind. She was beginning to forget about him and move on for good.  
  
Overall she was in a wonderful mood.  
  
She held out her coffee in her right hand and at the same time trying to balance the thick files in her other hand. She was so busy balancing the two she didn't see who she had bumped into. Her coffee landed straight onto the person's clean and perfectly ironed white shirt. Kagome's eyes widened in horror and she dropped everything in order to grabbed tissues from the desk nearest her.  
  
"I'm so sorry... I wasn't looking where I was going and I had a lot on my mind and..." She looked up when she saw the familiar gold watch flashing on one of the wrists. Shoving the tissues into his hands Kagome casually picked up her files that was splayed all over on the ground. "Actually never mind, I think you deserved it." She said bitterly.  
  
All Kagome had to know was that it was him and leave. "The bathroom is on your right and the dry cleaner is a block and a half away and I have to go now." Kagome was four feet away from entering her office when she heard Kikyo's voice call out to her. "Kagome go help Mr. Inukai, he is going to be helping us with the merging for the next three months. You should show more respect towards him and watch where you're going." She ended in a firm tone.  
  
Kagome headed into her office and dropped the files on her desk. Then she turned around, slowly sensing his presence in the room. For a quick moment Kagome glared at him and then grabbed his wrist, leading him towards the bathroom to help him get cleaned up.  
  
After he had finished up salvaging what he could with his shirt in the bathroom, he came out and smiled at Kagome. His familiar perfect smile which Kagome noted wasn't all that bad. Of course if Kagome was in the position to continue flirting with him she would've definitely thought his smile was downright sexy.  
  
But instead she found it annoying because it was slowly making her forget the reason why she hated him.  
  
"So we meet again." Kagome at that moment wanted to slap the smile off his face, but chose to not give him the satisfaction. "Yes we did, goodbye now Mr. Inukai." She was turning around when his hand grasped unto her arm. "I wasn't done talking to you." He stated.  
  
Kagome turned around and looked at Inuyasha with complete disgust on her face. "Look that one night I took you out for a bite to eat, does not mean we're friends or anything else. I would rather burn my eyes out a thousand times then be talking or hanging out with a pompous arrogant jerk like you!"  
  
Instead of being insulted, Inuyasha merely laughed at her on the inside. Satisfied of seeing her so temperamental over the sight of him. She definitely had been thinking about him over the past few days.  
  
And he liked that feeling.  
  
"You know by the end of the night you didn't seem so mad at me when you dropped me off. What happened?" He said, while his other hand played with her hair.  
  
Kagome looked into his golden eyes that were filled with amusement. Honestly, she didn't know what made her so angry towards him. She only knew that she couldn't fall for him.

She could smell the danger a mile away, and it directly came from him. She had to act indifferent.  
  
"Sadly things change. I'll see you around Mr. Inukai." She pulled her arm free and turned around, heading for her office. He followed right behind her and cornered her once they were in her office.  
  
Kagome turned around immediately and was about to yell at him to get out. But that was before he had her against the wall and pinned down by his body. Both of his hands on the either side of her head and his face a kissing distance away from hers. "Don't worry, you'll definitely see me around more often." He promised, smiling wildly.  
  
She tried pushing him off her, but his power and physical strength dominated over her tiny figure easily. He didn't budge at all. She blushed right away when she realized that her hands were pushing against his firm chest. Her hands stopped immediately and pulled away as if they were burned.  
  
"Move away right now." She whispered dangerously, her anger slowly building up.  
  
Again he mocked her and stayed put. "Actually I find this position very... Arousing, don't you think?" Kagome felt her heart skip and her breath becoming unstable.  
  
Her head was spinning from being near him, the scent of his cologne and his warm breath tingling her skin. She didn't say a word, feeling very weak and induced at the moment.  
  
She watched as his lips came closer to enclose the small gap between them. Kagome's eyes widened when she saw that he was planning to kiss her. She wouldn't have any of that instead she turned her head to the side at the last second and felt his kiss being implanted on her cheek.  
  
She could feel his smile against her cheek as he pulled away. "Next time I'll make sure you experience what the power of a real kiss from me is like." He whispered in her ear, slowly backing away from her.  
  
He stayed a moment longer and watched her. Seeing her flushed face return to it normal color and trying to keep a steady breathing pace. He winked and left.  
  
When he finally left, Kagome let out a relieved sigh and placed a hand to her heart. She had almost lost her composure back there. She was surprised that she was willingly to let him kiss her and possibly go even farther with him if he tried. She could feel the instant attraction to him and was scared for her life, she had never felt like this before.  
  
She had never let a man take control over her emotions before, let alone one she barely knew. She stood straight up and looked at the door that was slightly open from Inuyasha's departure.  
  
"Oh you'll definitely be seeing me around alright, and you won't like it at all. I'm planning to come out of this as a winner." She whispered back, satisfied that so far she had won round one.  
  
He hadn't kissed her on the lips yet, he didn't win the prize just yet.

* * *

**AN:** Well I finished this chapter and I have to tell you it feels pretty good that I was able to finish it in less than two hours. I'm also planning on revising the first few chapters in High School Reunion, just because the beginning is so crappy and I was really horrible at writing then, so I'll tell you when I've revised those chapters. Until then keep a lookout for my stories because they're slowly being updated, the next updated story will most likely be A Country Life. 


	2. Round and Round

**Author's Note:** All I can say is don't expect this relationship to blossom too fast, one minute you'll think this is it and then it's not. In due time you'll see the relationship will grow into something more and I definitely am planning to write it like this most of the time, so keep a lookout on surprises.  
  
**Disclaimer:** As if you didn't already know...

**  
A Dangerous Game  
  
Chapter Two  
  
All Over Again  
**

It was a bright warm sunny afternoon at the shrine. Her home sweet home... Kagome ascended up the many steps of the shrine. She was smiling when she saw that Souta was sweeping the top level stairs. It was obvious that Grandpa had pressured him to do the chore, judging by the scowl on his face.  
  
"...nineteen years old for God's sake and he's still making me do these stupid chores..." He muttered angrily, moving the broom back and forth across each step.  
  
Kagome let out a laugh when she heard Souta complaining. Her chores had now become his, since Kagome had left the shrine. How she had missed living here and being with her family...  
  
Souta immediately turned around and his eyes were widened in surprise. "Hey, what are you doing here?" He grinned. Kagome shrugged and pulled him into an embrace. It had been so long since she had been home. In fact it was too long...  
  
"I was just stopping by, so do you want to go catch up or do something?" Kagome suggested. Souta pointed to the broom he was holding and shook his head at Kagome. "After I'm done with the stairs or else I'll never hear the end of it from Grandpa." Kagome nodded and went further up the stairs to go inside.  
  
"I'll see you later when you're done then!" she called back, Souta nodded.  
  
The nostalgia of homemade cooking immediately hit her once she stepped inside. One of the many things that she had missed about living at the shrine, her mother's cooking.  
  
"Hey Mama!" Kagome greeted, once she was in the kitchen.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi turned around and a warm smile soon replaced her surprised look. "Kagome! How nice of you to drop by, we've missed you so." she said, pulling her daughter into a deep embrace.  
  
"I had the day off so I decided to drop by. That is of course if you're willingly to have me over?" She joked.  
  
Her mother pulled back and burrowed a brow. "Do you even have to ask? Of course it's okay. Here, you can help me by setting up the table. Then we can have lunch."  
  
Kagome walked over to the cabinet and pulled out four plates to set on the table. "Lunch sounds good to me." She answered, still smiling.  
  
  
  
Souta threw the baseball back to Kagome. Kagome caught the ball and threw it back to Souta. Souta jumped, catching the ball in his mitt. "How's work?" Souta asked, throwing the ball back to Kagome.  
  
Kagome had managed to barely catch the ball, she threw it back to him. "It's okay. The company is a little crazy right now. Did you know we're merging our company with the Inukai Corporations?"  
  
"Really? Is that a good or bad thing?" he caught the ball and threw a fast pitch at Kagome. Kagome extended her arm out all the way and caught the ball again. "Nice try but I still caught it Souta. You have to do better than that..."  
  
Kagome threw the ball back. "I guess it's a good thing that it's going to merge but still..."  
  
"Still what, Kagome?" Souta smirked as he threw the ball back.  
  
"Just that the person who is going to help merge the companies together is a complete asshole." Kagome replied. Souta caught the ball and pointed to the bleacher behind him. "You want to sit this out and talk then?" he shouted. He could see clearly that his sister wanted to talk this out.  
  
Kagome nodded and followed Souta. She threw her mitt on top of his and leaned back on the bleachers. Souta faced Kagome and raised his brows questioningly. "And why is this guy an asshole? Is his face shaped like one or does he smell like one?" he joked.  
  
She lightly punched him on the shoulder. "You know what I mean Souta." He laughed and leaned all the way back against the bleacher seat.  
  
Kagome avoided her brother's gaze and stared up at the sky instead. "He tends to flirt with me a lot and it's not very flattering. He's very... Demanding, you could say."  
  
"I see... So who is this guy that you seemed to hate so much?" he asked. Kagome blew on her bangs and rolled her eyes before saying "Inuyasha Inukai."  
  
"WHAT?!" Souta exclaimed, sitting up straight. Kagome watched the birds that were in the middle of the baseball field fly away, startled by the loud shout. "Inuyasha Inukai? Kagome isn't he the... His family is like worth billions and you happen to chose to hate him? Isn't that a bit risky?"  
  
"Risky? Why would that be?" Kagome pulled her hair back into a ponytail; the day was increasingly getting warmer. "He's a playboy, Kagome. A rich playboy and that means he's going find some way to try to get you. He probably always gets what he wants." Souta said, popping in a piece of gum into his mouth.  
  
Kagome frowned not happy to hear the news from Souta. "Then what should I do?" She certainly didn't like the idea that Inuyasha would be bothering her for a long time, until she gave into him.  
  
And that was not going to happen anytime soon. If ever.  
  
Souta popped his bubble and shrugged. "I couldn't say. I'm just here to listen and give you the facts. You know when it comes down to your love life, you don't ask me. Like I don't suck in that area of department enough." He smiled as he threw his crumpled gum wrapper at Kagome's head. It bounced off her head and fell to her feet.  
  
"Hey! Get back here you little punk!" Kagome said while running after Souta.  
  
  
  
Mrs. Higurashi looked at her children and shook her head disapprovingly. "What happened to you two?" She stared at them wondering how they got soaked wet from head to toe. She was curious to hear why Souta had a twig in his hair.  
  
Souta bit down on his bottom lip to hold back a laugh, while Kagome looked at her mother guiltily. "We sort of fell into the lake near the baseball stadium." Kagome answered.  
  
Her mother handed her and Souta a towel and shook her head, meaning she would accept their answer for now. Once Mrs. Higurashi left, Kagome and Souta bursted out into fits of uncontrollable laughter.  
  
"I... can't believe... that you pushed... me... into that lake." Souta managed out, still laughing hard.  
  
"Well you... definitely deserved it... after you... threw that... wrapper at me..."  
  
"Kagome?" Souta asked.  
  
"Yes Souta?" Kagome answered.  
  
"We need to do stuff like this more often."  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes and continued to towel dry herself. She had to admit coming home was a good idea.  
  
  
  
It had been a week after her visit at the shrine. It had been a hectic week as well. Kagome worked late hours filing and typing up new reports. The merging had put a lot of strain on the workers and Kagome was no exception.  
  
She was adding the finishing touches on her assignment when she heard her door open. She didn't look up, knowing already who it was. "Hello Inuyasha," said Kagome, still typing away on her lap top.  
  
Inuyasha smirked and leaned backed against the doorway. He had seen glimpses of her over the past few days but didn't have the time to talk with her. He too had a busy schedule. But standing there and watching her, calm and relaxed, he saw what had made him want to go see her at this moment. "Are you busy?" he asked, still staring at her.  
  
Kagome took her time saving her finished report and waited a few more minutes before answering Inuyasha. She was in no rush to happily greet him like a little lost puppy.  
  
"I just finished. Why?" she said, firmly closing her lap top.  
  
"I just wanted to know if you wanted to go out and have dinner with me?" he proposed with a hopeful grin. However Kagome did not look up at him and busied herself with packing away her things. "I don't know Inuyasha..." she finally said and sighed.  
  
Today had been an extremely long day for her. She looked at her clock on her desk; it read eight. She should've been home hours ago. Inuyasha boldly walked over to her table and leaned down at her, his hands gripping the edge of her desk. Kagome looked up and instantly regretted looking into his eyes.  
  
His beautiful golden eyes.  
  
She could feel her heart beat quicken and the butterflies coming back to her stomach. "What do you want?" she managed to say, her eyes never leaving his face. His handsome face pulled back into a laid back smile and said "You know what I want."  
  
"I don't think I'm up to going out to eat tonight." Kagome answered back. The truth was she didn't think she could resist him any longer if she did go out to dinner with him. He was very persistent.  
  
Her hormones weren't helping much either.  
  
Inuyasha leaned over closer and just stood there, looking into her eyes. He could read her like a book. She was lying to him. "We don't have to go out to eat, how about your place instead?" Kagome blinked and stood up from her chair. "I don't think so."  
  
His eyes twinkled when he saw that she was beginning to get annoyed, she was so easy to fluster.  
  
"Well I made plans for us tonight and I'm not accepting a no, Kagome." He followed her out the door. Kagome headed towards the elevator, trying her best to ignore him. She didn't realize the situation she was in until Inuyasha got on the elevator with her. Seeing as they were the only one inside the elevator, he advanced on her and pinned her against the cool metal wall.  
  
Kagome gasped and was about to slap him, but that was before he kissed her. His lips expertly glided over hers, showing her the endless possibilities. She was in complete shock. She had never experience a kiss as powerful as this one. The kiss was demanding and rough. He was kissing her as if his life depended on this kiss this very moment. Without thinking about it, she responded back to him.  
  
She was gently gripping his shoulders as she tried to deepen the kiss. He pressed up against her and made her gasp again. Taking this chance as an opportunity he slipped his tongue inside and explored. Kagome moaned breathlessly, enjoying the moment.  
  
Much to their dismay the elevator opened and hit them with cool air. They were in the parking lot now. Inuyasha pulled back watching her, he was still panting from the kiss. Kagome suddenly realizing what she had done, pushed him off her and stepped out of the elevator.  
  
"Where are you going?" He yelled after her. Kagome walked faster to her car, angry at herself for giving in. "You have some nerve." She spat, glaring at him dangerously. Inuyasha stared at her in disbelief. "What the hell are you talking about woman?! You were enjoying that kiss as much as I did."  
  
Kagome fumbled through her purse looking for her car keys. "I have to go," she said sternly, her back to him. Instead getting angrier about the situation he just smiled. "So you're mad at me now... I see how it is. You liked that kiss a little bit too much didn't you? Isn't that why you're mad Kagome?"  
  
He snaked his arms around her and pulled her close to him, she shivered in delight. He whispered in her ear just before letting her go "Don't worry there's more of that to come..."  
  
Inuyasha released her and walked away, leaving Kagome stunned and unable to comeback with an insult.  
  
He had left her speechless.  
  
  
  
Sango pulled out a dress from the rack and held it up to her body. "How about this one Kagome?" Sango asked, staring at her reflection in the mirror. Kagome turned around and looked in the mirror at Sango's reflection. She shook her head. "No I don't like the color or the style of that one."  
  
Sango nodded, agreeing with Kagome. She put the dress back only to pull out another one. Sango smiled and stepped back into the dressing room. She emerged wearing the dress and spun around in front of Kagome. "How about this one?" She asked again.  
  
Kagome clapped her hands together and smiled. "It's perfect." Kagome answered. Sango admired herself in the dressing room mirror. "Yeah... Now I just have to find shoes to go with it, I'm surprised I didn't see this dress earlier."  
  
Kagome turned back around to look for her own dress. Tomorrow night was the party. It had been already three months. It was finally done.  
  
Three months ago the company was struggling and soon afterwards the merging began. Then three months later the company had successfully merged as one and tomorrow night they would celebrate. There was just one problem though...  
  
Inuyasha would be there also. Kagome's face pulled into a deep frown at the thought of that. After that one night, he had been sending her gifts every week. Sometimes it would be cards, other times it would be flowers, and if he was feeling generous it would be both.  
  
Then just recently he had starting sending her jewelry. They were expensive and extravagant pieces. Kagome had not touched any of them yet, she wasn't impressed at all.  
  
'Did he really think he could win her by buying her lavish gifts?' she wondered. Ignoring the nagging thought Kagome pulled out a white dress and smiled to herself. It was a beautiful dress that had subtle beading and a simple cut. She instantly liked it and checked the size. It was her size.  
  
It was just perfect.  
  
Sango peered over Kagome from behind and gave her a satisfied nod. "Kagome that's definitely the dress for you, are you ready to go pay now?" she asked. Kagome draped the dress over her arm and nodded. "I'm ready to pay and leave this store. My feet are killing me." Kagome said pointing down to her heels.  
  
Both women concluded that it wasn't a good idea to shop right after work in their formal work clothes.  
  
  
  
Kagome took a long sip out of her water bottle and looked at Sango. "What?" she asked, seeing that Sango was giving her an all-knowing smile. Sango crossed her arms together and sat back comfortably on her chair. "What's going on between you and Inuyasha?"  
  
"Inuyasha? There's nothing going on between us." Kagome said, taking a small bite out of her hamburger. Sango arched a brow, "So why does he send you all those gifts then? Every Friday for the past two and a half months, I don't think that it's nothing. It's something, that's for sure."  
  
"Sango, Inuyasha is sending me those gifts to try to get me to go out with him. To persuade me into falling for him. It's not as innocent as it seems, I know that he wants more." Kagome crumpled up her wrapper and tossed it into the garbage can behind Sango. It went in.  
  
"What is it that he is exactly trying to do?" Sango asked, watching a tall black hair man walk by. He winked at her and Sango blushed. Kagome held back a smile and took another sip out of her water bottle instead.  
  
"He wants sex Sango, a one night stand."  
  
Sango turned back around to Kagome. "How do you know that for sure? The tabloids always blow things out of proportion. You can't believe every single thing they say about him."  
  
"But he isn't looking for a relationship either. I mean look, why would he want me? There are a dozen, no, thousands of other girls out there who would want him? Why me? I don't certainly want a fling with him." Kagome leaned back in her chair and watched people come and go through the food court. Especially the one that had flirted with Sango earlier. He was watching Sango from the corner of his eyes, Sango however took no notice.  
  
"I think you should go for it. You might be surprised what happens." Sango suggested. Kagome shook her head, "I don't want to be another one of his long list of girls that he accomplished to get into his bed. Besides he can't give me what I want."  
  
"Are you blind? What doesn't he have? He has money, looks, and brains. What more do you want in a man?" Sango asked.  
  
Kagome looked back at Sango and said, "Something that'll last."  
  
Sango mouthed an 'O' and backed away. Kagome's love life has always been a touchy subject for her.  
  
There was no more talk of Inuyasha, instead they talked about the party tomorrow.  
  
  
  
The party was being held at an exclusive hotel ballroom. It was all paid for by the new company. Kagome told her name to the valet, who flipped through the guest list in search for her name.  
  
"Ah hah! I see your name! Miss Higurashi is it? Very well you are seated up in the balcony at table seven." The man said, giving her a wide grin. Kagome burrowed her brows in confusion. "Excuse me, but who am I assigned to be seated with?" She asked politely. Kagome had no idea that she had assigned seats.  
  
The man gave her a mischievous look but shook his head vehemently. "No Miss Higurashi, that I'm afraid I can not tell you. I hope you have fun tonight miss." He winked and then turned to the next person in line, searching for their name in the big red book. She let out a quiet sigh and headed inside. Once inside Kagome waved to a few of the people that she knew. The ones that she worked with and the others who were good friends.  
  
She looked around taking in its glory. As usual the Inukai's had done it again, an over the top party. In the back of the ballroom, on the stage there played a crafted orchestra. Their graceful music flowed across the room, where couples of all ages danced too.  
  
Kagome took the stairs to her right and she headed upstairs. She smiled approvingly at the well-decorated balcony, once she reached the top. There were small dining tables set up in a pattern and overseeing the ballroom below. Each table had flowers and candles lit.  
  
Looking at the numbered cards on the tables, Kagome searched for her assigned table. She walked past each table until she came to one that was in the corner, she couldn't read the number so she walked closer. To her surprise she saw that someone was already sitting there, and that the table was set only for two. Seeing that the table was hidden away in the corner by the shadows, she edged closer.  
  
Kagome stopped once she saw the silver hair. The figure stood up from his chair and walked out of the shadows. When he was exposed in the light he smiled and took her hand. His lips gently grazed over her hand, giving it a light kiss.  
  
"You finally came." His said, almost coming out as a whisper. Kagome froze staring into his handsome face.  
  
It was like this every time he looked at her. There was something in his eyes that made her feel different, like she was dancing the night away in the moonlight, or floating on clouds.  
  
Whenever she was looking at him he carried a smile for her. It was an easy smile that seemed to come naturally. As for his eyes... they carried strength and were vibrant, they were never dim.  
  
She paused at what she was about to say, unsure if it was indeed the right thing to say. "I did." She said, unable to hide back her smile. He pulled out a chair for her and motioned for her to sit down. Kagome did so. "You planned this didn't you?" she accused.  
  
Inuyasha didn't say a word, but his smile and eyes told her otherwise. "You look stunningly gorgeous tonight." He commented. Kagome gave him a demure smile and looked away, blushing hotly around the cheeks.  
  
'How does he always manage to make me feel like this?' she asked herself, feeling her face growing warmer and steadily.  
  
Inuyasha reached out and cupped her face with one hand. He took the first step. "I hope you liked the gifts." He whispered, his eyes intently watching her. Kagome focused hard in trying not to lean into his hand. "They were nice and thoughtful, but really you didn't have to."  
  
"But I wanted too Kagome." He also wanted to say "Because you're different, you're not like any of the other girls I've been with in the past." But he ended there. He didn't want to give away too much. That wasn't like him to do so.  
  
"Inuyasha I don't need gifts to make me happy. You do know that don't you?" He nodded slowly, admiring her beauty. "Kagome don't get mad, I just wanted to make you happy."  
  
His nose took in her rich soft scent and lavished on it. She was so amusing to him. Everything about her had changed his view on women. She wasn't easily charmed or fooled by his usual maneuvers.  
  
She took effort and lots of it. His brain was constantly racking up new ideas, new ways, to please her. None of it turning out the way he wanted it to. "Let's dance." He said, bringing Kagome up on her feet. He pulled her close to him and moved her against him, alongside the tune of the music downstairs.  
  
They were alone and dancing together. Kagome was initially scared but then eased up after a few moments. So far he had done nothing that had offended her or had made her feel uncomfortable. Her head rested on his shoulder and she closed her eyes.  
  
'Can I really let myself do this? Indulge in the temptation that he offers?'  
  
She smiled when she heard his heartbeat underneath. It thudded loud and fast, she wondered if it was because of her. Perhaps he was nervous? Carefully she looked up into his eyes, surprised that he was already looking down at her.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" she asked, her heart afraid to hear what he would possibly say.  
  
He carefully thought about what he was going to say. "I guess because there's something about you. Something that I want to get to know more about. You intrigue me Kagome."  
  
Kagome closed her eyes again and continued to move with him; following the music. "I don't think I can do this." She whispered, her body however stayed put right next to his.  
  
"I'm not pressuring you to do anything Kagome." He said, playing with her strands that were curled at the sides of her face. Slowly a part of him felt guilty for continuing to play with her emotions. She was beginning to trust him. She was letting her guard down for him.  
  
It was all for him. He could've done it, take her vulnerability as a weakness but something held him back.  
  
He couldn't understand this feeling, why was he feeling so guilty? He had done this so many times before, so why was he feeling guilty all of a sudden now? He pressed his lips on her forehead and his hand capturing her hand in his. He looked down at her hand, trying to reassure himself.  
  
Her hand was so small and delicate, he marveled at how perfectly her hand molded in his.  
  
So perfectly...  
  
A brief shuffle caused both of them to pull away and looked up. Kagome and Inuyasha both looked up to see a charismatic man looking at them. The man waved cautiously.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt but you're wanted downstairs Inuyasha."  
  
Kagome stared at the face of this new man. She remembered him from somewhere...  
  
Her jaw slightly dropped when she remembered who he was. It was the same guy who flirted with Sango at the mall yesterday. Yes, it was the same man who passed by in the food court.  
  
"You!" Kagome pointed. "I remember you."  
  
Miroku crossed his arms and gave her a suave smile. It was from years of practice. "Do you? Well I think I might remember you also. Oh, but darn it!" He said, snapping his fingers together. "I must've lost your phone number. Now if you can help me recall..." He trailed off his eyes landing on his friend. Inuyasha's jaw was twitching and his fingers were curled up into balls of fists at his side. No, that wasn't a good sign at all.  
  
"But since Sesshoumaru is waiting for Inuyasha's appearance downstairs, I think it's best to just introduce myself. I'm Miroku, a good friend of this jealous idiot over here. And you are..."  
  
"Kagome. I believe you were checking out my friend at the mall yesterday...?"  
  
Miroku's face pulled back into a wider grin. "Is that so... Yes I remember now. What was her name again? I just can't remember it. I have a horrible memory."  
  
Kagome let out a soft chuckle, amused at his attempts. "You wouldn't know it, but her name is Sango. She is also here, at the party."  
  
Miroku nodded "I'll be sure to find her then." and grabbed Inuyasha's arm, dragging him downstairs. "Now quickly! Before your brother skins us alive."  
  
  
  
Kagome shortly afterwards went downstairs and joined the large group that was congregated around the stage. In front of the microphone stood a tall man, who looked in some ways like Inuyasha. He had the same long silver- white hair and prominent features.  
  
But his eyes... They seemed hard and distant.  
  
They also lacked the compassion and warmth of Inuyasha's. His stoic figure stood there straight, saying his well-rehearsed speech to the guests. Once he finished he stepped back and let Inuyasha carry on the rest.  
  
Inuyasha however held a different stage presence. He talked to the guests in a relaxed and casual tone, as if they were his good friends. Friends that he had known for most of his life.  
  
The major difference was that he was actually putting in effort to entertain the guests, grabbing onto their attention. "...so when Sesshoumaru told me the business was going to merge, I nearly fainted at the news. But behold I didn't, or else I would've hit my head on his desk... And then probably wake up conscious in a dumpster nearby the office building. That's Sesshoumaru, the jokester of the family. Crack a smile for us Sesshoumaru."  
  
Sesshoumaru stood still, glaring hard at Inuyasha. His lips never once twitched. Instead a murderous looked crossed his features, aiming at Inuyasha. Taking a hint, Inuyasha turned back to his guests and continued on with his speech.  
  
The guests continued to laugh and Inuyasha relished in it. It was his time to shine, to show people what made him different from his father and his brother. He wasn't traditional. He was just Inuyasha.  
  
A few moments later he started to bring up a few points of the new business and what they were trying to accomplish. Then he proceeded to the main topic which was also his final comment, the merging. Once he was done he gave a nod and winked at the crowd. They laughed again and a large applause followed shortly afterwards. The two brothers bowed and quickly descended down the stairs.  
  
Inuyasha and his brother instantly parted ways once they reached the end of the stairs. His brother spoke to other business executives, while Inuyasha headed straight for Kagome. His eyes never once faltered, he stared straight at her. When he reached her he snaked his arms around her waist and gave her a strong smile. "So how was I?"  
  
Kagome laughed. "I thought you were great." He spun her around as the music started to pick up again. Kagome laughed again, happy to be in his presence. She leaned against him, using him as support while they danced.  
  
Knowing that the night was slowly coming to an end, she looked into his eyes and wished that all of this was real. She wanted this to be more than just an attraction. Looking away, she knew he was the wrong person to expect what she wanted. It wasn't like him to express love. He could provide her comfort and passion, but it wasn't what she really wanted. What she wanted to believe was that he could give her love.  
  
But how could he, when he didn't even know what love was.  
  
How could she possibly give herself to him, or believe that everything he was saying was the truth. How could she know that he had no other intentions when he was with her?  
  
She didn't, and that was what kept her sane from taking a bite out of the forbidden fruit. Despite everything her heart and body urged her to do, it was her mind that kept her in control. It was her mind that taught her and made her remember in the end.  
  
Kagome tightened her embrace on him, trying her best to remember this night.  
  
Eventually he would be gone and out of her life. She knew he was not a promise of something constant. She needed more than this.  
  
She needed love, something he couldn't give her.  
  
Inuyasha held her carefully, sensing her distress. He looked down and was surprised to see that she was sad. He brushed her curls back and cupped her cheek with one hand, she looked up. He gave her a heartfelt smile and she in returned gave him a smile. It was a sad smile though.  
  
Another surge of guilt panged at his heart. He believed that her sudden sadness was because of him. He wished he knew what he could do to make her feel a little bit better.  
  
Kagome finally pulled her eyes away and resumed back to resting her head on his shoulder. Her eyes wandered again, trying to distract herself from her miserable thoughts. Then her eyes landed on a familiar tall figure. He was a very familiar figure.  
  
It was too familiar...  
  
A gasp escaped from her lips, her body suddenly going into a shock mode. 'It can't be... Why is he here?' She started shaking when the figure turned around, his eyes briefly glancing over hers.  
  
His blue eyes...  
  
"No, no I don't believe this... No..." Kagome could feel her fingers losing its grip on Inuyasha. Her knees slowly gave out and she almost fell down to the ground.  
  
Inuyasha caught her and held her close to him. He panicked. Something was happening to her, she was losing control of herself. He looked into her now paled face and saw tears streaming from her eyes. She was shaking her head slowly and her body was trembling all over.  
  
"No, no, no..." she whimpered, looking at Inuyasha. Inuyasha brought her closer to him, "Kagome? Kagome! Can you hear me? Kagome!"  
  
She closed her eyes, slowing losing her conscious. Then right before she passed out she said his name "Kouga..." before she went completely limp in Inuyasha's arms.  
  
  
  
Sango stood in the hotel gazebo, watching the lights slowly flicker on. It poured across the garden and revealed a multitude of flowers. Every color were all there. She bent down and smelled the first flower nearest her. A slight smile tugged at her lips as the scent hit her nose.  
  
"A nice night isn't it." A voice behind said. Sango immediately stood up and turned around, her heart racing. Sango's eyes widened in surprise when her eyes met his. 'What was he doing here?' she wondered. She hadn't expected to see him here of all places.  
  
A calm smile was replaced her surprised look as she extended out her hand. "Hi," Sango replied tentatively. Miroku took her hand in his and gazed into her eyes. "Hi," he said.  
  
Before anything further could happen a woman ran out. Her hair was disheveled. "Help, somebody get help! A woman just fainted." Sango pulled away from Miroku and ran inside. She had a terrible feeling...  
  
"Kagome," Sango whispered, continuing to run to her.  
  
Something had happened to Kagome.

* * *

**AN:** Okay so I lied about A Country Life being the next update. I still need to work out a few kinks in that story, it's about sixty percent done. Instead I sent out this chapter, so the readers can understand the story a bit more and where I'm trying to go with it. This chapter was more so a filler. The third chapter is going to explore more into Kagome's past as well as Inuyasha's. Stay tuned till then! 


	3. A Heart in Need

**Author's Note:** After a long delay I'm back on track. I've enjoyed traveling around Europe with my friends very much and I am ready to write for my readers... You probably thought I gave up writing or had forgotten about you, right?  
  
**Disclaimer:** Blah, blah, and some more blah. Yes ladies and gentlemen you've have heard it from here. I do not own Inuyasha.

**A Dangerous Game  
  
Chapter Three  
  
A Heart in Need**

****

****

****

  
  
She could hear and feel the water pouring on her. Something so light and simple was now heavily weighing down on her. Her hair was drenched and the shampoo was long out of her hair. Steam was billowing out of the shower stalls and creating intense heat in the bathroom, Kagome didn't notice.  
  
It had been a week and still she was immobile. Her days went by and not even the sun could warm her heart. She thought it was over... No, she had hoped it was over and that he was truly buried away in her thoughts. He was never truly gone though. It was all in her head and it was something she desperately believed in. But it was a lie.  
  
Her already devastated heart was even more torn up when she heard the news. Kouga was going to marry. He was going to marry the woman that he cheated behind Kagome's back.  
  
Their wedding was three months from now.  
  
Another sob escaped from her lips. He had moved on and she hadn't. He was in love and it wasn't with her. Drawing her knees closer to her chest she let the tears run down her face again. It mingled with the water that fell from the shower head. Huddled in the corner of her shower, her shoulders shook from all the agony that was pouring out from her. Her hair covered her face, hiding the true hurt that was etched on her face.  
  
The pain was raw. It was the very pain that she felt digging into her skin each day, and it was finally sinking in. She could no longer hope or even pretend that he was coming back for her- that he was going to make up to her for everything he had done in the past. The truth was evident and it was there. Sango had even said so herself, he had moved on and he was going to marry. She was no longer part of him or his life.  
  
It was gone. It was over, just like that.  
  
Her head leaned back, the marbled shower wall supporting the back of her head. If anyone were to walk in and see her now they would see her pain. Her skin had lost its usual glow and instead of a smile on her face it was replaced by a frown. Then they would see her eyes... They no longer contained the bright spark that usually lit up in an instant and her attractive features that made her stand out were replaced by a mask of hurt and self- pity.  
  
Kagome's hands were draped over her knees as she looked up. She closed her eyes and let the hot water splash all over her face. The water instantly washed away her tears, it was a cover-up. However it didn't stop the tears that still fell.  
  
She continued to cry. She cried because for her it was truly over. She was alone and discarded like a piece of trash.  
  
Kouga had left her. He was forever gone.  
  
  
  
The other end of the line continued to ring. Seeing that no one was going to pick up, he hung up and let out a deep sigh. She wasn't going to answer again. Running his hands amok through his hair, he sighed loudly again.  
  
It had been seven days since he had heard from her or seen her face. She had secluded herself away from everyone and her home became her safe haven. This worried him gravely; even Kagome's mother didn't know what was going on.  
  
Inuyasha burrowed his brows as he thought about what had happened that night. None of it made any sense to him. One minute they were dancing and then the next minute she collapsed onto the ballroom floor. He remembered holding her in his arms and seeing that her eyes were on that man. He found out later that the man's name was Kouga.  
  
Whoever that man was...  
  
Afterwards the rest was a blur. All he knew was that Kagome had stopped coming to work- that was when the confusion began.  
  
He had taken her to the hospital and she was released a day later. He hadn't been there when she was released, he was in a conference. But he had called her a numerous times. He even went to great lengths to drive all the way out to her home and try to visit her. Each time was a failure.  
  
She never answered her door and he would give up, his shoulders draped in defeat.  
  
He chewed on the bottom half of his lip wondering exactly what had happened in her past. What it was that made her panic that night?  
  
He sunk back in his chair and his hand found its way to his tie. Loosening the knot, he undid it and freed his neck from the tie's restraint. The day was almost over. It was a Friday- which meant no work for him tomorrow.  
  
He stuffed his arms into his jacket and got up from his chair. Looking back at his office once more he then turned off the lights. He had been in there long enough and needed a breath of fresh air. He decided to take the stairs instead of the elevator. Slowly he was wasting even more time, he was nervous again. Finally he had reached the multi-level parking lot and headed casually towards his car.  
  
Looking around he saw that he was again the last to leave from work. It hadn't been a surprise to him; Inuyasha usually worked meticulously and very late hours when he was under stress. He unlocked his car door and climbed in, contemplating on whether he should drive all the way out there to go see Kagome.  
  
He decided he would try again. The question was would she let him in?  
  
  
  
Sango's eyes followed the words on the newspaper. It was from a week ago but she still continued to read it. Her eyes widened when she found what she was looking for. Kouga's fiancée was Ayame Hamasaki. Sango paused from her reading; the name sounded familiar...  
  
Sango placed the newspaper down and headed out into Kagome's living room. Souta was sleeping on the couch next to the phone. He was waiting for his sister to call. Sango had a sad smile on her face, Souta, like everyone else was worried about Kagome. It wasn't like her to keep herself away from everybody.  
  
Sango sat down on the couch across from Souta and looked outside the window. She was staying at the Higurashi shrine to help out Kagome's family with taking care of the shrine. Her grandfather had gone on a visit to China to stock up on more rare medicinal herbs; he had yet to hear about Kagome's ordeal.  
  
Seeing that Souta was stirring Sango turned her focus on him. He had finished rubbing his eyes and looked at Sango. "What time is it?" he whispered- his voice was foggy from sleep. Sango shook her head; she didn't know the time either.  
  
Souta sat up and stretched his tired limbs. "Did she call yet?"  
  
Sango shook her head again. "No... I'm afraid not Souta. But I did find out something."  
  
"What is it, Sango?"  
  
"You know the newspaper from seven days ago? I reread it and found out that Kouga's fiancée's name is Ayame Hamasaki. I've heard that name somewhere before- I just can't pinpoint it though."  
  
Souta shrugged and raised a brow at Sango. "I don't know what to say... I've never heard that name before, at least I don't think I have."  
  
Sango's lips tightened and her forehead had a deep crease across it. "It sounds so familiar... Where have I heard it before?" Souta stood up, "Maybe we can find something in her old bedroom?" Sango nodded and followed behind Souta to Kagome's old room.  
  
The door creaked when Souta pushed the door open. It had been years since the room was touched. The only new inhabitants that lived in Kagome's old room were the dust. Sango stood in the middle of the room looking around. It had been awhile since she had seen this room. The cream-colored walls were now faded. In the corners of her room the wallpaper was peeling and her bed was still in the right corner, right beside the large window.  
  
This was the same room where she and Kagome had spent hours in, just talking and laughing. Sango smiled at the thought. Those were the days when Kagome was truly happy. It was before she had met Kouga...  
  
"Mom never had the heart to clean out everything from Kagome's room... even after Kagome had begged her too." Souta whispered, also looking around. Sango gave a nod and draped her arm around Souta's shoulder. "I guess your mom just never had the heart to let go. It's hard for parents to let go of their children, especially once they realize that they're not depending on their parents anymore."  
  
Souta let out a sigh. "Yeah... The other day Mom called Kagome about twenty times. She was scared because she doesn't know what to do. She can't comfort Kagome and it just scares her. It's Kagome- she never hides away from anyone. She always lets people know how she feels, she trusts people- you would think she would go to her family for help instead."  
  
"Come on Souta lets get to work. I know we'll find out who this Ayame is in this room... I think she will be the key to solving this puzzle."  
  
  
  
The drive had been long as usual only to have rain add to the elongated time. The heavy rain was enough to make anyone stay off the road that night- anyone that had a decent mind at the time.  
  
However Inuyasha he didn't care, it had been too long and he had spent too much of his time wondering 'why?' The rain wasn't going to change his mind. Parking his car in the only empty parking space he jumped out of the car and ran towards Kagome's apartment complex. He ran up the stairs and knocked on her door. No one answered; instead he was greeted with an eerie silence and the soft drumming of the rain in the background.  
  
He rolled his eyes. "Not this again," he muttered under his breath. He banged against the door a bit more loudly, still there was no answer. "Open the door Kagome! I know that you're in there!" He stood in front of the door, glaring at it fiercely. Nothing had happened.  
  
His short temper got a hold of him. He kicked at the door, not caring at all that he was ruining his expensive shoes or wrinkling his suit horribly. "Kagome open this god damn door right now! I didn't come all the way out here to play games with you!" He pressed his ear against the door and heard nothing. A sudden thought came to him, he stood on his tip toes and touched around the top of the door frame, he smiled when he felt a spare key.  
  
Jamming the key into the keyhole rather roughly, he flung aside the door once it was open and stepped inside. It was dark and quiet, he felt tense. Inuyasha ran his hand across the wall searching for a light switch. When he felt one he flicked on the lights and looked at the apartment in the illuminating lights.  
  
It was a mess. There were empty tissues boxes lying haphazardly on the ground next to the crumpled up piles of tissues. His eyes traveled towards Kagome's living room and saw more garbage on the ground and an empty carton of ice cream and the used spoon.  
  
Hanging his wet jacket on one of the dining table chairs he headed towards Kagome's room; or at least attempted too. The first door on his right was the bathroom and the second one was a guest room. He wasn't good at guessing games.  
  
Heading cautiously towards the last room in the corner he opened the door as quietly as possible. He poked his head inside and saw Kagome sitting in a chair; looking outside of her balcony window. Her hair was wet and stringy form her long shower and her eyes were sunken in and lost. Inuyasha closed the door behind him and walked over to her. His hand reached out to her face and cupped her cheek. He was surprised when he felt her skin, it was cold as ice.  
  
Kagome didn't respond. She closed her eyes and pulled away from Inuyasha's hand. "Why are you here?"  
  
Inuyasha flinched slightly when he heard the sharpness in the tone of her voice. He stood his place however and looked at her. "I was worried about you. You haven't been answering your phone or even coming to work... What's going on?"  
  
Kagome opened her eyes however still avoiding Inuyasha's eyes. "I'm just under the weather that's all. I'll being coming back to work on Monday..."  
  
"Is that it? Is that why you've been avoiding everybody that cares about you for the past week... because you're sick?! Kagome I want to know why you collapsed at the party, why you kept shaking, and why you were looking at... at him!" Inuyasha held her small hands in his, trying to keep her warm. He bit his tongue back from lashing back at her. She was in pain and it wasn't the time to confront her- that would be some other time.  
  
Kagome pressed her lips back against her teeth. She was trying to hold back her tears and all the emotions from this week. Her eyes watered and her lips trembled. A teardrop fell and she didn't succeed. Kagome leaned closer into his embrace, her nose buried in his wet suit. Her arms tightened around his torso, grasping onto him.  
  
She had missed him.  
  
She began to cry incoherently again. She had needed somebody this whole time and instead she had pushed everybody away. She was beginning to realize her mistakes. "I'm... I'm so sorry. I didn't... I didn't know what to do... when I saw him I thought... I thought..."  
  
Inuyasha gathered Kagome into his arms. "Shh... Its okay, its okay- just let it all out." Kagome shoulders shook as her continuous teardrops fell. She shook her head against his chest, her hands gathering a fistful of his suit.  
  
"No... It's not okay. He's getting married." She whispered.  
  
Inuyasha pulled back and looked at her tear-stricken face. "What do you mean Kagome?" His heart clenched in fear. Kagome closed her eyes again and dropped her head down. Her shoulders sunk low while she fought to keep a steady voice. "He's marrying her... The woman that he cheated on me with... I called her my friend once."  
  
  
  
Sango coughed as a huge dust cloud flew around her face. Obviously underneath Kagome's bed it was a lot dustier than she thought. "Aack! I think I just ate some dust... God this box is heavy- help me out Souta." Souta lied flat on his belly beside Sango and helped her pull out the box that was under the bed. Dragging it across the floor the two pulled the box all the way out from under the bed and sat down.  
  
"What is in this box?" Sango asked as she ripped off the duct tape on the box, while waving away the tiny particles of dust that were flying around her face. Souta opened the box and pulled out the first object that he saw. It was a scrapbook from Kagome's childhood years. "Oh! I remember this. Kagome had made it in first grade when she was at summer camp. It was for the campers to add memories unto the book each year- their last year was right before they go to middle school. It was camp rules or something like that."  
  
Souta flipped the first page and saw a picture of Kagome standing at the entrance of the summer camp. Sango leaned closer and looked down at the scrapbook. "Was this before I met Kagome?"  
  
Souta nodded his head. "Kagome had stopped going to that summer camp right before middle school. That was definitely before she had met you." Souta flipped another page and his eyes widened. "Sango look at this..."  
  
Sango's jaw dropped. It was a newspaper picture of Kagome and several other girls. In the middle of the picture there were three girls hugging each other and Kagome was in the middle of the group. To Kagome's right was a little girl with red hair and a large smile plastered on her face. Sango's eyes traveled down to the small caption under the picture. 'A sorrow goodbye for the fellow campers, the young twelve years old girls pose for one last picture.' Sango read on until she found what she was looking for.  
  
'In the center of the picture are Kagome Higurashi and two of her friends that she had met at camp, Eri Saoki and Ayame Hamasaki.' Sango dropped the scrapbook and looked at Souta. "I don't believe it..."  
  
Souta shook his head in disbelief and stared at the picture. "Now I remember..." he whispered. His finger pointed to Ayame in the picture. "Now I remember who she is... She was the one who used to come over here every summer and stay with us for about a month. Her parents were in the Peace Corps and every summer Mom agreed to watch her. After all her mother and Mom were good friends in high school. That's how they became friends and that's how they ended up going to summer camp together."  
  
Sango shook her head in disbelief. "It was her friend? How could she... I... I didn't know."  
  
Souta closed the book and threw it in the cardboard box. "She never told you? Well I guess it was because Kagome never forgave her. It wasn't because of Kouga but because of something else. Ayame was moving to China that summer- it was after they're last camp session had ended. Ayame's father had passed away and her mother wanted to relocate to China because it was easier to handle the missionary work there. Ayame never told Kagome, Kagome found out the hard way... She went to her house the night after they had moved and found out it was empty. Kagome went the day after they had moved... Kagome never heard from her since."  
  
Sango bit down on her lip and looked at Souta. "But why? Why didn't Ayame send her letters or something? They were best friends after all." Souta shrugged and looked at his hands. "That I'm not sure about. Kagome moved on though, she and Eri became good friends and then she met you. Ayame became a name in the past... Now what happened with Kouga, Kagome, and Ayame- now that was a freaky coincidence. I don't think Ayame ever knew about Kouga and Kagome though..."  
  
"What do you mean Souta?"  
  
Souta wiped his dirty hands on his cargo pants and looked up at the ceiling. "Ayame called here three days after Kagome had moved away from the Shrine. She wanted to talk to Kagome and apologize for the incident. I hung up on her when I found out who she was; the one Kouga was having an affair with. She had hurt my sister one too many times, I couldn't find it in my heart to forgive her or give her the chance to talk with Kagome."  
  
Sango rested her head against the wall and looked up at the ceiling too. "Where does Kagome go on from here now? I just wish there was something I could do Souta."  
  
Souta nodded; a small frown on his face. "I know but this is something that she needs to deal with on her own. All we can do is be there for her. But I know Kagome, she'll pull through. She'll be able to move on from this and find something even better for her. I have a feeling that it'll be waiting for her at the end of that bridge."  
  
  
  
It had been two hours now and Kagome had fallen fast asleep in her bed. Her hair was dry and smoothly splayed across her pillow. Inuyasha sat in the chair that Kagome had sat in previously, it was pulled up close to the bed. He watched her sleep and recapped everything she had told him in his head. He now knew who Kouga and Ayame were. He understood it now...  
  
She had cried in his lap and told him everything. Most of it was incoherent but he still managed to grasp the main concepts. She was engaged once, she had loved Kouga a long time ago. Inuyasha's heart was somewhat disheartened at the news she revealed to him.  
  
She had loved someone else before him...  
  
He quickly shook his head. He wasn't supposed to get attached to Kagome. He wasn't supposed to... He sighed and rested his arms and head on her mattress.  
  
Who was he kidding? He was slowly being to feel something for Kagome. He wasn't sure what it was but it was something. Then he realized that his hand was an inch away from her face, he pulled back. 'What the hell am I doing?'  
  
His eyes quickly landed on his hands. They were large and firm, the complete opposite of Kagome's. He stared at them wondering if he could even touch something so pure when she wasn't even awake. He then looked at Kagome and saw the reason why he felt like this.  
  
His hand withdrew back to him and he continued to look at her face. It was serene and happy now. She was in a much better state and he smiled knowing that he had helped her tonight, but another part of him sank.  
  
She still didn't know...  
  
Guilt panged inside of him as he continue to look at the sleeping figure. She was so young and innocent; there was no way she could know... He sighed and leaned back in his chair. He wasn't supposed to get attached to her, it was supposed to be for that one night and then he would move on. She would be another pretty face lost in the back of his head.  
  
This wasn't supposed to be.  
  
He shouldn't have to chase after her. He shouldn't have to have these types of feelings for her. What was it about her that made his heart jump whenever he saw her? What was it that made him feel warm and happy on the inside, like a little school boy who had a crush.  
  
His head rested on a palm of his hand the other drumming against his knee.  
  
This feeling made him worry. It was completely new for him and he was terrified of it.  
  
Slowly he closed his eyes, he would worry about it tomorrow.  
  
Tonight all he wanted was a good night's rest.  
  
  
  
The sound of laughter and the soft scent of her hair woke him up. A surge of warmth flooded through his veins when he heard her laughter- it was such a pretty sound too. Inuyasha lifted his head from the mattress and looked up. Kagome's hand gently brushed back his bangs and gave him a cheerful smile. His skin slightly tingling at the touch of her hand.  
  
"Hey there, did you sleep well?" she asked, her head slightly tilted.  
  
Inuyasha sat up and winced slightly when he felt that his whole back was sore. Half of him slept in the chair and the other on the bed. It wasn't exactly a five-star treatment but he didn't mind.  
  
"I've had a better time sleeping in my own bed... But I'm not complaining." He gave Kagome a half-smile when he saw how happy she was. Her whole face was a glow; she was slowly coming back to her usual self. "I take it you're better now?"  
  
Kagome nodded and climbed out of bed. "I am... Thank you for coming last night, it really helped me out a lot." Inuyasha stretched his arms over his head and gave her a nod. "No problem." Kagome gave him one last smile before she exited from her room. As she was leaving she called out to Inuyasha and said "I'll make breakfast. Do whatever you want, you can make use of the shower if you want. I'll put your suit in the dryer."  
  
Inuyasha got up from the seat and placed both hands on his back, satisfied to hear a loud crack he went over to the bathroom.  
  
  
  
Kagome placed breakfast on the table and went over to the laundry room. The dryer buzzed and Kagome took out Inuyasha's wrinkled but dry suit. She shut the dryer door and placed the clothes on the iron board. Managing what she could with her little iron, she took out many of the wrinkles. Draping it over her arm she headed towards her bedroom to hand Inuyasha the clothes.  
  
She jumped back and her eyes widened when she saw that Inuyasha was in nothing but a towel. Her eyes averted away from his very wet and toned chest. "Umm... Here are your clothes I did my best... but I'm not the dry cleaners so no guarantees."  
  
Inuyasha stood there, staring at her and laughed.  
  
"What's so funny?" Kagome asked, suddenly finding her carpet so interesting.  
  
"Since when did you become so shy?" he asked still chuckling at her innocence. "Am I that ugly?"  
  
"No... It just that when you decided to stand in front of me, parading around my bedroom half-naked I became shy." Kagome laughed and threw his clothes at him. "Put on your clothes Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha shrugged and raised a brow. "Your loss..." Kagome smiled and rolled her eyes. "Breakfast is on the table so when you're fully clothed you can join me." Inuyasha closed the bathroom door behind him, his laugh echoed off her bathroom walls. "Fine, I'll be there in a minute."  
  
"Good."  
  
"You know the offer is still up for grabs?" he suggested.  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
"I was just joking... somewhat."  
  
"We are done talking about this now." Kagome closed her bedroom door behind her and went to go answer the ringing phone. Today everything seemed so bright, the sun had never seen so perfect before. It was almost a blessing in disguise.  
  
She picked up the phone in her kitchen. "Hello?" she answered.  
  
Kagome cradled the phone between her neck and shoulder while pouring orange juice in the two glass cups. She wasn't a morning-coffee person, Inuyasha would have to deal with it.  
  
"Hello?" she said again, unsure if the person had hung up or if they were still on the other line.  
  
"Hi... Kagome?" the timid voice asked. Kagome paused at her ministrations, the voice had sounded awfully familiar- she wasn't able to figure out whose it was though.  
  
"This is her, may I help you?" There was the silence again. "Yes?" Kagome said, slightly frustrated with the hesitant speaker.  
  
"Kagome it's me, Ayame..."  
  
It didn't take Kagome long to react to that name. She dropped the phone and stared at the spilled orange juice on her counter. But she didn't fully comprehend until the impact of one of the glass cups shattered on the floor, the fragments of the glass pieces flying out everywhere.  
  
That was how she felt at the time, like the broken pieces of glass.  
  
"Hello? Kagome are you there? Kagome! Kagome can you hear me?" The voice in the phone was slowly fading in Kagome's mind.  
  
Kagome slid down to the floor with her back against the cabinets. She looked down at her hands and saw that it was bleeding but she couldn't feel any pain.  
  
Everything felt so numb...  
  
  
  
Mrs. Higurashi looked at her son and Sango in disbelief. "What are you two talking about? That can't be... Are you sure?"  
  
Sango sighed and nodded. Souta gulped down his piece of toast and stared at the family's obese cat, Buyo. It was never easy to tell his mother about things like this, Mrs. Higurashi always wanted her children to be happy. The past years had been hard for both Kagome and their mother.  
  
"It's true Mom." Souta confirmed  
  
Mrs. Higurashi closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. She did that whenever she became stressed or upset. "Oh dear is that why Kagome has been so distant with us? I guess we should go visit her this weekend... Souta why don't you go upstairs and get me my phone book- I think I still have Mrs. Hamasaki's number."  
  
Souta pulled his gaze away from the obese cat, amused by Buyo's attempt- who was pitifully trying to catch the butterfly. However the butterfly was outside on the other side of the window, Buyo was inside.  
  
"You're going to call Ayame's mother?" Souta asked, while flicking his small pieces of the toast's crust at the cat. Souta hated the crust of the bread. Buyo obligingly opened his mouth and let the small pieces pile in his mouth and swallow. Sango looked at Souta disapprovingly. She didn't think Buyo should eat more breakfast considering he went through four cans of Whiskas this morning alone- it was not a healthy diet.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi didn't notice anything and kept her lips in a tight line, ignoring her son's question. "Just get the book. I need to talk about some things with her." Souta got up from his seat and ascended up the stairs to retrieve the book. Sango grabbed Souta's and her own empty dishes and placed them in the sink. She was about to wash the dishes when she hear the front door being unlocked. Sango turned around and her eyes met with Mrs. Higurashi's.  
  
Both had looks of panic and their face. Sango shut off the sink water and prepared herself for the impact.  
  
The front door slowly opened. It was creaking loud enough to let the residents inside the house know that someone was entering. The shuffle of shoes being taken off was heard and then the soft padding of socks scuffling against the wooden floor. The person paused in front of the kitchen before poking his head inside. "What smells so good in here? Oh! Hello Sango... What are you doing here?"  
  
Sango gave a nervous smile at Kagome's grandfather. "I was just..." Sango paused and looked at Kagome's mother who was hastily scrubbing the kitchen table, she was nervous too. "I was just here to..."  
  
"Mom I found the black book! Now you can call Ayame's mother and... Grandpa! What are you doing back here so early? I thought you had a week's more of stay in China?" Souta stealthily hid the black book behind his back and dodged his eyes away from his grandfather. However Kagome's grandfather took notice of everybody's cautious behavior.  
  
"What is going on? Sango... Souta... Kaiya...? And where is Kagome, where is my granddaughter?" Kagome's grandfather shifted his weight on the other leg to make himself more comfortable. He looked at the three guilty faces and waited for his answer.  
  
Meanwhile Sango tucked a large chunk of her hair back and crossed her arms. She could feel the overwhelming tense growing. "Well..." she started and then shut her mouth. For some reason she couldn't bring herself to say the words. Kagome's mother cleared her throat; everybody's attention was on her.  
  
"Well you see Dad... Kagome's... well she was... It's seems some problems came up while you were away."  
  
Kagome's grandfather clucked his tongue once and looked at his daughter questioningly. "What are you saying Kaiya? Is this about Kagome and that one boy- the one she was going to marry?"  
  
Kagome's mother frowned and nodded. "Yes, she hasn't been home to take care of the shrine while you were away. Kagome's locked herself at her apartment and no one has heard from her. At least that's what I believe."  
  
"There's more isn't there?" Kagome's grandfather sighed and pulled out his favorite dining chair, he sat down stiffly and looked over at Souta. "Why don't you tell me the rest Souta- your mother and Sango have other things to do around the shrine- am I right?" The two women nodded, understanding that he was asking for them to leave. Kagome's mother ushered Sango out the door with a broom. "Come on Sango- I think the Shrine's steps need a little sweeping and such..."  
  
Sango mouthed 'Good Luck' to Souta and headed outside. Souta sat across from his grandfather and gulped silently. "So... What do you want to know Grandpa?"  
  
"Well... I want to know everything about last week's event, from the beginning to the end- and I want every nitty-gritty detail." Kagome's grandfather smirked. He knew how close Kagome and Souta were.  
  
Souta slapped a hand to his forehead and closed his eyes. "I can't believe I'm going to say this..." he muttered. Kagome's grandfather leaned back in his chair and waited for the news.  
  
It was going to be a long conversation in the kitchen.  
  
A very long conversation...

* * *

**AN:** I know I promised my readers for A Country Life an update but I still have to edit and rewrite some parts. My beta is on vacation which means I have more work to do for chapter eight in A Country Life. However don't worry I'll have that chapter up and running pretty soon. Meanwhile you guys can dwell on what I am going to come up with next in chapter four, I know I'm so evil... 


End file.
